Robbie's Revenge
by lukeup1
Summary: Alright i'm changing the theme of the story, it does still involve the time machine Robbie tries to get dipper back by going back in time, but takes a different route than what he thought he would.
1. The Realization

**Author's Note **

**This is my first fanfic, so I will take suggestions**

Even year's later, Robbie still thought about the kid who he had sprayed with water when he was 6.

He wondered about the kid's hat, though. It looked like Dipper- that dorks- hat. He thought about it more, and realized that it could actually have been Dipper!

He remembered over hearing Dipper, Mabel, Soos and some guy in a gray jumpsuit talking about how they had went back to Soos's birthday.

The more Robbie thought about it, he realized that he had sprayed Dipper with the water gun , and what's more; Dipper still had the time machine!

A plan formed in Robbie's head, as he went downstairs for dinner.


	2. The Break-in Pt1

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys it's me with the second chapter, I'm making them a lot longer to make up for the first one**

During dinner, Robbie considered the plan.

All he had to do was break into the mystery shack, steal Dippers time thing and go back in time to mess up that twerp's life.

After dinner, Robbie walked into the sunset of the summer night, and headed down to the mystery shack, to fulfill his plan.

Robbie ran to the Mystery Shack.

He carefully walked into the strangely unlocked door, and wondered where Dipper was.

Suddenly, he heard a noise.

He jumped behind a big postcard rack as Stan- that old guy- walked to the vending machine, pushed some buttons, and the vending machine actually –fell away!- and he went through the opening!

Robbie waited a minute, and then walked to the machine and repeated the code he saw Stan enter, and followed him into the abyss, following only the light from the lantern.

Robbie hid in the shadows as Stan punched in yet another code, and went into an elevator.

Robbie then waited.

_Soon…._

"What?! What was that?"

_Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare ya! Just wanted to say, _B_e _I_ntensiv_eL_y carefu_L _wh_I_le _WA_lking _T_hrough the old man's pla_C_e! _H_is book collect_I_oN is _G_reat!_

"Umm… Okay ill check it out?

_Great!_

**Authors Note:**

**Alright so it isn't that much longer… **

**Whatever!**


	3. Break-in PT2

**Authors Note:**

**Well here's part two of ****The Break-in **

**Enjoy!**

Robbie wondered about the voice, but decided to keep moving. He punched in the code on the elevator and went down the elevator, into the unknown….

**Stan's POV**

As I worked on the portal, I heard an alarm. I quickly turned around to see the elevator door open, revealing!-! Bill Cipher! "BILL!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?" "Stanford, I come to warn you. A teenager named Robbie Vendetta is coming down to steal something of yours… something…ARGHHHH!" Suddenly Bill went from yellow to red. Stan turned around to see a teenager – was that the kid who kept distracting Wendy?- chanting something from!-! Journal 1. "why are you here? I asked. All he said was "Goodbye Pines Family!" and everything went black.


	4. The Help PT1

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys it's me again, let's start this!**

**Stan POV**

When I woke up I realized that it was morning, and what's more, all of the journals were gone, the shack was ranSHACKed (HUEHUEHUE**) **and Dipper and Mabel were tied up, asleep, with a note. I ran over and untied them, and woke Dipper up.

"Whaa… what's going on?"

"Sorry to tell you kid, but I think we got robbed by some teens last night."

"What?

"Yeah I saw one of them and he was wearing a weird sweatshirt with a heart that had stitches on it" I said. Dippers face went red with anger" ROBBIE" he yelled and ran upstairs –probably to get his journal- but about ten seconds later he came back downstairs, freaking out, and said, "it's gone!" This woke Mabel up, who looked about and noticed that the shack had been destroyed.

"What happened Grunkle?"

"Honey… we've been robbed."

"By who?"

"ROBBIE! "Dipper yelled.

"That creep?"

"Yep"

"What are we going to do?"

I butted in to their conversation, "We are gonna find him and teach him a lesson, Pines style!" I said

"YEAH!" they yelled.

**Dipper's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Robbie had stolen Book 3 and the time thing! _When I find that creep, I'll-I'll-I'll _great. Now he sounded like Blendin Bland-That's it!

"Mabel!" I whisper-yelled to her.

"What?"

"I think I know how to fix this."

"How?"

"We can get Blendin Blandin to help us"

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"I don't care! Let's tell Grunkle Stan our plan!"

"Okay!"

"Grunkle Stan!" we yelled at the same time" we have a plan!"

"Alright let hear it"

"We can get Blendin Blandin to help us!"

"Who?"

"He's our friend,"I started

**Mabel's POV**

After Dipping Sauce explained the plan, Grunkle Stan said, "Sounds like a plan to me!" and we ran to the shack.

When we got back me and Dipper went upstairs to try to contact Blendin. He pulled out the device and I thought of what he had told us earlier,_ if you need to contact me, just press the button here and I will get an alert. _

"Ready?" Dipper asked

"Yep!" I replied

"Aright, let's do this!" He said, and pushed the button.


	5. The Help PT2

**Authours note**

**Ok sorry these are so short, but im really bad at this. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Blendins POV**

There I was, doing my job when suddenly my watch started blinking. I pressed the side and Dipper and Mabels face popped up on the screen. "What do you want?"

"Hey we need your help!"

" Why?"

"You know that kid I pointed out to you at lazer tag?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he robbed our house and stole the time-a-bob"

" Well what do you want ME to do about it?"

"Help us!"

"Okay" I said, and pressed the button, which then made me explode into a giant explosion of time dust.


End file.
